Softball is All it Took All Along
by wolfpawn
Summary: SPOILER FOR 8x06 Derek and Spencer have just won their softball game and it's time to head for a shower. But Spencer cannot shower in public, so they head to Derek's. SLASH AND SMUT. No like-y. No read-y.


**Sadly I do not own CM. **

Spencer was shaking with adrenaline as the rest of the bureau team placed him carefully on the ground once more. Never had he felt such elation when it came to sports, and even more so about his involvement in them. He could see all the happy faces around him, and the shocked ones of the secret service guys who had only minutes before mocked him. He saw the faces of his team, all jumping for joy. Rossi, who too had scoffed when Derek had made a comment about his athleticism was cheering loudly and hugging the young man tight when he got around the fencing. The usually stoic Hotch, was clapping and had Jack bouncing up and down by his side. Blake was cheering even as she embraced him. Garcia and JJ took a cheek each and kissed him. Garcia leaving a ridiculously pink lipstick stains on him. Henry jumping into his Godfathers arms joyfully, hugging his neck.

He could sense Morgan next to him. He felt him pat his shoulder and smiling. Somehow he had nearly knocked Derek onto the floor when he jumped on him. He laughed to himself as he thought of it. The dark skinned agent pulled him away from their friends. "Come on, showers."

"What Morgan no, I have no spare clothes and I am definitely not showering with a group of people." The younger protested.

"Why? What do you think they're going to do?" But a moment passed and Morgan seemed to click what Spencer was referring to. The school locker rooms. Spencer remained silent. "Sorry man, I forgot for a minute, tell you what, how about we head to mine and order a pizza or something. I owe you for winning us the game, you can take a shower there and no one will annoy you. Sound good, I'll throw in the new Spiderman movie."

Spencer nodded enthusiastically. That was more to his liking. The team went their separate ways, Hotch and Jack were helping Beth get ready for New York, Rossi wanted to go looking for a new hunting dog, Mudgey was getting on and he wanted to let the old dog relax, JJ and Will had plans with Henry, Garcia was going shopping and Blake had a video call date with her boyfriend. Each member of the team congratulated him once more and left.

Spencer sat into Derek's overly extravagant sports car and looked around. "Did you really need a car this fancy Morgan?"

"No, but did I want it, yes. I don't have a wife and kids, I don't owe child support or alimony, I work hard, the least I can do is treat myself to some nice toys right." Derek smirked. Spencer had to agree. "Surely you treat yourself to a few pleasures?"

Spencer nodded. Both men knew he had his own vices for extra cash, comics, rare first edition books, there was no point denying it.

They arrived to Derek's luxurious home which screamed bachelor pad and thought about ordering the food. A thought occurred to Spencer. "Morgan, I still have the problem of not having any clothes to change into."

"I know, I was going to give you some of mine."

Spencer scoffed disbelievingly. "Morgan, your clothes wouldn't fit me in a million years."

"That's exaggerating Reid, you're not that much smaller than me." Spencer looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Here, I'll show you."

Derek guided Spencer up the stairs and to his room which Spencer couldn't help but notice how tastefully it was done, rich dark tones of mahogany and red and golden coloured drapes, cushions, bed linen. He couldn't help but compare the room to the man who occupied it. He stood awkwardly as Derek pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that Spencer was sure was tight fitting on the chiselled agent, but would be swimming on his thin frame.

"You can use that shower if you'd like, blue means cold, red means hot, you're a genius, you'll figure it out." Derek smiled once more as he led Spencer into the bathroom and over to what Spencer could only describe as the most extravagant and unnecessarily large shower he had ever seen.

"Morgan, you really know how to treat yourself don't you?"

"Damn right." The older grinned wolfishly. Spencer turned and found himself face to face with Morgan. He bit his lips together as he looked into the stronger agents rich chocolate coloured eyes. The smile fell from Derek's face as he stared back into Spencer's caramel coloured orbs.

Derek brushed his hand through Spencer's sweat dampened hair. Spencer looked as Derek licked his plump bottom lip, unknowingly mirroring the action himself. Spencer barely noticed that Derek's hand was still in his hair as the stronger man gently leant in and pressed his lips against Spencer's. Spencer couldn't help but gasp as he felt the strong but soft lips against his own. His mind went blank, he could not think of a single statistic, quote or any other cognitive thought as he leant into the kiss. A second hand joined the first only this one caressed his cheek, a thumb gently tracing the outline of his prominent cheekbone as Derek's tongue rubbed between their lips. Spencer parted his lips slightly and the kiss deepened.

Derek's hands slid down from Spencer's face and Spencer was shocked to realise one of his was on Derek's left bicep while the other had made its way to the back of Derek's strong neck. The kiss became more needy and lustful, both men gasping and moaning into the others mouth until finally they were forced to part. They were breathing heavy and their pupils blown so wide it was difficult for them to see the others brown hues such was the intensity of each of their arousals. They took a moment as though considering the other and their actions.

"Morgan, I….."

"Derek."

"Derek." Spencer loved the way it sounded. "What is this?"

"I'm not sure." Derek's voice was deeper than usual, and slightly raspy. He could feel Derek's fingers working their way up his back. "What do you want it to be?" He was sure that there was an uncertainty in the older agent's voice, but that wasn't fitting of Derek and his alpha male, ladies' man demeanour. "I've wanted for so long." Spencer gasped at the older man's confession before crashing his lips to Derek's once more. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. He was convinced he would forever suffer his crush silently, but for the object of his desire to want him back, he could hardly fathom it.

Derek leant one hand into the shower and turning the facet, causing water to begin to pour, he then returned his attention to the man kissing him. Spencer pulled the hem of Derek's baseball t-shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss and praying to deities he did not fully believe in that it did not ruin the moment. He was ecstatic to see it had the opposite effect. Derek used both of his hands to grab Spencer's face and kiss him passionately yet again. After a moment his hands wandered once more and unbuttoned and took off Spencer's shirt, tossing it to the floor. Both men stood with only their pants on, Spencer was glad he had already removed his shoes at the door, an odd quirk that Derek had. Derek's hands pulled his belt, unbuckling it swiftly before unbuttoning his trousers, pulling them from his waist, leaving Spencer in just his underwear. Spencer suddenly was feeling very self-conscious and attempted to pull his hands down in a feeble attempt to cover his bare torso, though Derek was having none of it. He pulled the lithe man's hands away from his body and placed them on his own.

"I want to be able to see you, there's a reason I call you Pretty Boy you know." Spencer blushed as finally the reason behind what he thought was a ridiculous nickname was revealed. "I am still far too overdressed, don't you think?" Spencer groaned wantonly as he got to work at ridding Derek of the rest of his clothes. "That's it Baby Boy."

It only took a moment for Spencer to realise it was he that was the more dressed party as he had removed both Derek's pants and boxers. Derek had a wolfish grin on his face as he too realised the situation. Spencer looked down and stared lustfully at the other man's large length. He bit his lips together as he felt himself become even harder at the mere thought of it. Derek got his attention back by grabbing the waistband of his boxers and snapping it back against his pale skin, causing the younger to yelp in surprise. He grinned once more and pulled down the offending garment and looked down, his eyebrows raised slightly. Spencer was used to the reaction, not that he had had many sexual partners over the years, but those he had were often shocked by the lithe man's dimensions considering his tall thin frame. Derek's smile became even wider, palming the aforementioned organ in his hand.

It had been too long since Spencer had been with another person. Seaver's move to another unit meant the two agent's secret rendezvous' were no longer possible and his busy work schedule meant there was no time for even fleeting relationships. He bucked into the contact, grinding his erection into the other man's strong, able hand. His hands making their way to Derek's toned ass. He couldn't help but moan as he felt the strong muscles.

"Spencer Reid, I never gathered you for an ass man." The darker agent laughed.

"I never gathered you for a man man." Spencer retorted gasping as Derek's fingers wrapped around him and began to stroke the hardened muscle teasingly.

"What is it you said in that psychology paper you wrote regarding sexuality, that it's fluid." The older man smiled.

"You read my paper?" Spencer was barely able speak as Derek swiped his calloused thumb over the sensitive head.

"I read everything you publish I just didn't want to give you a big head, though I don't mind giving you this one." He stroked Spencer's leaking slit to reiterate his point. It all became too much for Spencer who grabbed the globes of Derek's firm ass and pulled their two bodies together, the sensitive undersides of both of their erections rubbed together causing both men to moan wantonly. Derek moved his hand so that he was now gripping both of them in his hand. The added friction of the other's smooth length against his most sensitive skin drove Spencer to the brink of sanity with unadulterated lust. He leant into the contact, his breathing hitching as he did. Suddenly, without warning Derek ceased. Spencer watched as he got out of the shower and went over to the bathroom cabinet. He reached for a long tube; Spencer wondered what it was the other man could have retrieved. He watched as Derek re-entered the shower and popped the cap. It was then Spencer saw the side of the bottle. It was waterproof coffee scented lubricant. He felt himself twitch with excitement. A delicious coffee aroma filled the steaming shower as Derek poured a liberal amount of the liquid on his hand.

Derek moved close to him and took them both in his now lubricated hand. He twisted his wrist as he stroked up and down, Spencer felt himself getting closer and closer to his release as he felt his body tensing. He grabbed Derek's strong biceps, sliding his hands along the defined muscles of the stronger man's arms until they made their way down his back and to his firm ass once more. He nipped at Derek's ear, recalling a study he had read two weeks previous on erogenous zones and remembered that there was a certain one there. Sure enough the older man moaned and quickened his movements.

"Spencer. Fuck you make me wanna…." Derek couldn't even complete his sentence as Spencer pinched his nipples while he gently used his teeth to pull on Derek's ear.

"Then why don't you?" was his raspy reply into Derek's ear, before gripping the lobe gently in his teeth once more.

"Fuck, fuck, that's it baby boy. FUCK. Spencer followed his now lover as soon as he felt the warm pearl white fluids of the other man fall on them both, bucking into Derek's hand as the man prolonged his orgasm by swiping the thumb over the slit, even as it released its fluids.

"Nnnaaghhhh Derek!" was all he could muster as he shook from his sexual high.

Both men panted for a few minutes before finishing their shower in between kisses and caresses. Derek grabbed two large towels and handed one to the younger man smiling as he did so, looking at the body he has finally been able to touch after so long denying himself.

"We forgot about the food." He smiled.

"I was a bit preoccupied to be honest." Spencer blushed.

"Well then, after the energy we have exerted today it would be wrong of me not to feed you. Then maybe we could relax with that movie as planned?"

"Sounds good." Spencer agreed.

"Maybe you ought to stay the night too." Derek's grin became wicked. Spencer became bashful but nodded his agreement. "I can't believe after all this time trying to figure out how to get your sexy ass into bed when I only needed to gently coerce you into playing softball."


End file.
